This invention relates to tension level monitoring systems including but not limited to tie strap, ratchet strap and chain and boom type tensioning cargo hold down devices including those securing structures in high winds. Also, the invention will indicate strap/chain slippage, or even deterioration such as strap tearing. The present invention electronically monitors hold down tension and through electronic and mechanical means, communicates to the operator who can monitor load and tension status from virtually any location.
An embodiment of the tension level monitoring system is unique in that it permits the immediate, real time evaluation of a cargo load's securement status while in motion and underway. Conventionally, transportation load status was only possible to evaluate by an immediate stop for physical inspection, exposing transportation operator to potential hazards including inclement weather, traffic, unsteady and shifting loads as well as the inconvenience and loss of production time associated with a full stop. The disclosed tension level monitoring system can profoundly increase safety for cargo loads and individuals alike as well as increase production as load status can be carefully monitored while in motion. The improvement to highway safety alone will be profoundly beneficial as many people are killed or injured every year as a result of transportation load securement failure.